The present invention relates generally to footwear, and, more particularly, to an attachment for footwear for imprinting symbols on a ground supporting surface. II. Description of the Prior Art
Footwear, such as shoes or sandals, typically includes a relatively flat sole, the outline of which is imprinted into a soft ground supporting surface, such as sand or soil, as the wearer walks upon the ground. Due to the similarity between different tracks imprinted into the ground by these previously known footwear, differentiation between the tracks is difficult if not impossible.
One previously known footwear sole for imprinting distinctive animal track marks into soft soil is described in Pat. No. 3,402,485 which issued on Sept. 24, 1968 to P. E. McMorrow. McMorrow discloses a molded sole which mounts over and covers the already existing footwear sole. Projecting sole portions are integrally formed with the molded sole and project outwardly from the bottom of the sole. The projecting sole portions imprint the desired animal tracks into the soil as the wearer walks upon the ground.
One disadvantage of the McMorrow sole is that the entire molded sole must be removed and replaced as a unit in order to obtain a different imprint or track upon the soil. Replacement of the entire molded sole as required by McMorrow is not only expensive but also prevents the wearer from constructing an original track design for the sole.